Let it Go
by Girl Gamer FTW
Summary: Based on the art by Hicstreme. What if during the song "Let it Go" Jack was actually the reason why Elsa became cheery during the song. Originally a oneshot turned two shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen nor do I own ROTG**

Jack was randomly flying around, testing out his newly found powers. Well it wasn't really newly found, it was probably 200 years since he had woken up but still it was fairly new to him.

"Wooo!" he screamed in delight as he flew around. He stopped flying for a bit and frowned as he heard singing

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**__**  
**__**Not a footprint to be seen**__**  
**__**A kingdom of isolation**__**  
**__**And it looks like I'm the queen**_

He quickly flew down and saw a girl around his age singing sadly. Despite her sadness Jack could see that she was pretty, she had snow white hair like him and teal eyes

"Hey, you don't wanna be alone. Trust me!" He said grabbing on to her cloak trying to get her attention but of course he wasn't noticed. Due to the song Jack had a hunch she had the same powers as him

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**__**  
**__**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried**_

Jack flew in front of her "Ice powers aren't _that_ bad! They're actually kinda fun" Jack said blowing ice crystals to her face, the kind that made people forget the pain and feel happiness. Her eyes widened

_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**__**  
**__**Be the good girl you always have to be**__**  
**__**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**__**  
**__**Well, now they know**_

She sang with a small smile creeping on her face as she threw her blue green glove away

_**Let it go, let it go**__**  
**__**Can't hold it back anymore**__**  
**__**Let it go, let it go**__**  
**__**Turn away and slam the door**__**  
**__**I don't care what they're going to say**__**  
**__**Let the storm rage on**__**  
**__**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

She sang creating waves of snowflakes swirling around them and a snowman

"Hey cool!" Jack exclaimed wondering if he could do the same thing as she did. She had a wide smile as she unclipped her cloak moving on not caring as it flew away to who knows where

"Now you're getting it!" He said watching the cloak drift away

_**It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small**__**  
**__**And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all**__**  
**__**It's time to see what I can do**__**  
**__**To test the limits and break through**__**  
**__**No right, no wrong, no rules for me**__**  
**__**I'm free**_

She sang running around in the snow merrily slowly approaching a small crevice, but she solved that problem by creating a frosty bridge that looked like it couldn't hold her weight but as soon as she stepped on it a small area turned to study ice

_**Let it go, let it go**__**  
**__**I am one with the wind and sky**__**  
**__**Let it go, let it go**__**  
**__**You'll never see me cry**_

As she ran the bridge extended and turned into a very beautiful stairway/bridge that connected the two pieces of land together

"Jeez lady, are you trying to one up me or something?" Jack joked as he walked on the rails of the bridge alongside with the girl

_****__**Here I stand and here I'll stay**__**  
**__**Let the storm rage on…..**_

She stomped her feet and a giant shape of a snowflake, she made a hand gesture making the walls rise

_**My power flurries through the air into the ground**__**  
**__**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**__**  
**__**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**_

By the time she sang this the castle was finished and Jack was speechless, he couldn't do that! This was so unfair! His back was turned as he looked around the castle not really paying attention to the singing Girl

_**I'm never going back, the past is in the past  
Let it go, let it go**__**  
**__**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**__**  
**__**Let it go, let it go**__**  
**__**That perfect girl is gone**_

By the time Jack turned his attention back to the singing girl he stopped in his tracks. The girl's crown was now on the ground, her braid was now free with loose pieces just pushed back while the braid rested on her shoulder. She had a light blue strapless gown that had a slit on the skirt. Connected to the gown was almost see through sleeves that had a hint of sky blue. She had a long sky blue almost transparent cape with crystal designs on the end

"Woah" was all Jack could say as a light blush spread through his cheeks. She seemed to shimmer as the rays of the rising sun reflected on the gown

_**Here I stand in the light of day**__**  
**__**Let the storm rage on**__**  
**__**The cold never bothered me anyway**_

She ended the song at the balcony slamming the door shut. Jack just stood there gaping at her, the girl seemed to walk towards him

_Can she see him?_ He thought but that was answered as she passed through him walking up the ice staircase. Jack shook his head as he watched the girl disappear up the staircase, he opened the balcony doors as he flew away. He took one last look at the castle and gasped, the castle was even more spectacular from the outside. That girl made him look bad and he was a winter spirit! She just had powers but still. He blushed at the thought of the girl, he made a promise to himself that he would return one day and make the girl see him. He flew away towards the horizon with a smile on his face

**All rights go to Disney and Dreamworks respectively **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG nor do I own Frozen, both are owned by Disney and Dreamworks respectively **

It's been a few days since Jack last saw the singing platinum blond girl and he decided to check back, to um make sure she wasn't sad anymore. Yeah, that's his reason! Oh who was he kidding he just wanted to see her pretty face again. The grin on his face turned to grimace as he saw the ruins of the once beautiful ice castle

"What happened here?" he muttered as he inspected the wreckage. He frowned as he saw footprints on the snow, it wasn't fresh but it was still a bit noticeable. He followed the footprints to a Kingdom which had ice sculptures and a gigantic ice rink in front of the Castle

"Huh, the ice doesn't melt" he said as he inspected the ice on the fountains. Children were laughing as they slid on the ice with their friends, the doors were open but were guarded by two guards. He was invisible so he could just slip in.

"Wow, she's been busy" he said amused. The ceilings were lined up with chandeliers made out of ice and all the statues have been replaced by Ice statues, but the thing that got Jack's attention is a life size ice sculpture of a man and woman wearing crowns, probably the king and queen, but what struck Jack the most is that the queen looked A LOT like the singing girl.

"Elsa! Finish the story" a voice whined from a nearby room. Curious, Jack flew to a room slightly opened ajar. He peeked inside and found the singing girl looking the same except she looked happier, she was what seemed to be reading a story to another girl that looked like her except she was probably a few years younger than her and she had ginger hair with a white streak on one side. They were giggling like girls, wait they are girls duh!

"Alright, now where was I?" The singing girl asked in a soft but firm voice. The ginger haired girl stopped giggling and smiled

"He fell into the lake" she answered. The singing girl nodded as she drifted her eyes back to the book

"He fell into the lake after saving his sister and he never resurfaced, everyone assumed he was dead and held a ceremony for him while little did they know when midnight struck the ice cracked and there emerged a boy with hair as white as snow and powers to control the ice. No one knows where he is now but all they know is that he brings winter everywhere" She ended smiling. Jack frowned the story seemed very familiar but he couldn't remember where he heard it before

"Hey Elsa?" The ginger haired girl asked the singing girl whose name is actually Elsa. Elsa looked up and smiled warmly as Anna as she returned the book to a nearby bookcase

"Yes Anna?"

"Do you believe in him?" Anna asked shyly as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She seemed a bit uncomfortable talking to Elsa, as if she wasn't used to it

"Believe in who?" Elsa asked confused. Anna rolled her eyes as she chuckled

"Jack Frost silly" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jack's eyes widened at this as he took a step back, they knew his name. Elsa took a small pause and thought before laughing softly

"It would be nice to know that someone else is like me out there" She answered staring wistfully at the window

"So you do?" Anna asked again making Elsa laugh

"Yes Anna, I believe" Jack smiled at this as well as Anna. Anna's eyes diverted to Jack as she knitted her eyebrows together

"Hey Elsa Jack has white hair right?" She asked not taking her eyes off Jack. Jack felt a bit uncomfortable, can she see him?

"Yes Anna, why did you ask?" Elsa asked her sister, well Jack presumed they were sisters due to their similarities

"Well there's a boy at the door that looks like Jack" she said pointing to Jack. Jack eyes widened with shock as Elsa turned around and turned her gaze towards him, her eyes widening as well. Jack didn't know what to do so he ran

"Hey wait!" Anna yelled down the hall as Jack turned a corner. Jack didn't know what to feel, was he happy that someone can see him? All Jack did was run…. Only to slam into someone else. Jack rubbed his forehead as he looked up and he saw the strangest thing. It was a snowman with a snow cloud on top and the weird thing is, he was alive! Could he do the same thing?

"Hi I'm Olaf, and I love warm hugs!" the snowman exclaimed hugging Jack's legs. Jack raised a brow, not knowing how to react, should he kick the snowman or hug him back. Before he could do anything he was trapped in an ice cage

"Gotcha" Elsa said smirking, she brought down her stretched out arms as Anna came barreling into her

"Oof!" They laid there on the ground, their hair strands were scattered everywhere

"Sorry Elsa, I'm still now used to these skates….. And the ice" Anna said sheepishly. Elsa just shook her head smiling as she helped her sister up. She turned her gaze to Jack and frowned

"Who are you?" she asked coming near him. Jack didn't move, the snowman was still hugging his legs

"Olaf come out here little guy" Anna said patting her lap as a small square was cut off the ice cage, Olaf opened his eyes and ran out giggling as he hugged Anna. She giggled as she hugged back

"Who are you?" Elsa repeated a bit more firmly. Jack gulped as he answered in a small voice

"J-Jack Frost" Elsa's eyes widened as she took a step back. Anna stood up and walked up beside Elsa with her eyebrows knitted together

"Jack Frost? Like the guy with ice powers that brings winter everywhere?" she asked in one breath making hand gestures. Jack nodded

"I'm not alone?" Elsa muttered loud enough for Jack to hear. Anna rested a hand on her shoulder

"Elsa?" she asked softly, Elsa suddenly ran out the door missing a blond guy with a reindeer by a few inches. The guy and the reindeer had a confused look on his face as he approached Anna

"What happened to Elsa?" He asked leaving the reindeer to play with the Snowman. Anna gestured to Jack

"She met Jack" she said calmly. The guy squinted at Jack

"I don't see anyone" he replied confused. Anna turned to him raising a brow

"You can't see the guy with white hair in the cage?" The guy shook his head as his hand went to her head

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head on the ice again?" he asked concerned. Anna grunted as she removed the hand from her head

"I'm fine Kristoff, but you can't see him?" she asked again, Kristoff just shook his head. The cage then disappeared slowly, dissolving into pieces of snowflakes. Jack quickly flew off with Anna shouting his name as he flew away from her. Jack was confused, why did Elsa freak out? His train of thought were interrupted by the sound of someone sniffling. He landed on the ground as he crept up and looked behind the wall, revealing a sobbing Elsa sitting on a bench

"Elsa?" he asked as he rested his hand on her shoulder. She looked up alarmed as she flinched away

"What do you want?" she asked coldly, no pun intended

"What I want is to know why you suddenly ran off" he said leaning against his staff with a charming smile plastered on his face

"Sorry, It's just my whole life I thought I was alone. And when I saw you I just, panicked and ran" she explained looking down. Jack frowned as he sat down beside her wrapping an arm around her shoulders

"Hey, you're not alone" he said softly as his eyes met Elsa's. He turned around

"I thought I was alone as well, I had nobody. I was alone for a 100 years with just the wind to keep me company" he said in a sad tone. Elsa smiled sadly as she patted his back

"Well, we're not alone anymore" she said grabbing Jack's attention as their eyes met. For a few seconds all they did was get lost into each other's eyes, snow falling slowly from the sky. Their eyes widened as they realized they were slowly leaning in, they looked away blushing. Awkward silence filled the air as they just sat there not talking.

"So, what can you do?" Jack asked breaking the silence. Elsa looked at him and smiled

"Everything you see here is made by me, oh and this" she said making snow shoot out of her hands as she made a life size snowman that sorta looked like Jack, what was even more amazing was that it was alive

"Wow" Jack breathed as he inspected the look alike, the snow Jack smiled Jack's signature smile as he twirled the staff around

"Well hey there handsome" Snow Jack exclaimed circling Jack as well. Jack laughed

"Back at you big guy" Jack said amused. Elsa chuckled as she got up

"Alright Jack say goodbye to Jack" Elsa said stretching her hands out

"Goodbye good looking" Jack said smirking. Snow Jack gave him a salute as he dissolved into snow, Elsa stood there smiling as she dusted off her hands

"Wow, so where's your source of power?" Jack asked resting his staff on his shoulders. Elsa raised a brow

"I don't know, I was just born with this power" she said twirling a piece of her hair around her finger. Jack dropped the staff from his shoulders as he looked at her

"What? That is so unfair, I get my powers from this staff and without it I'm nothing" he whined and for some reason he was glaring at the moon which came out earlier

"Aw, I bet you can do other things that I can't" Elsa said chuckling coming near him. Jack shrugged

"I can fly using the wind-"

"See that's one!" Elsa exclaimed interrupting her, Jack playfully glared at her

"Let me finish, I can fly with the wind but I sure can't make living objects out of snow" he said, Elsa shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she came closer

"Well your name is Jack 'Frost' maybe you could do the same but with frost" she reasoned. Jack excitingly flew over to a window pane and touched the tip of his staff to it, thus creating frost. With his finger he drew a picture of a bunny as he concentrated, Elsa stifled a laugh as she looked at Jack's face. It was all scrunched up making him look a bit adorable. After a few minutes the bunny came out

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed but as soon as it materialized it fell to the ground making Jack frown. Elsa came up beside him laughing, she patted him on the back

"Don't worry, I bet in the next few years you'll get it" she half joked knowing he was immortal and he practically had all the time he needed to practice

"Haha, Very funny" he scowled. Elsa stopped laughing looking up seeing that it was near nighttime, she frowned not wanting this day to end but she knew she had to go back before Anna gets lonely. Well Kristoff was there but still

"I need to go" Elsa said regretfully as Jack turned to look at her. He frowned for a second but smiled

"I'll fly you back" he offered. Elsa looked at him raising her eyebrows

"Really?" Jack nodded as he wrapped his arm around her waist, her hands resting on his chest

"Hang on tight" Jack exclaimed as they shot up. Elsa made her grip on Jack a bit tighter, she was tensed but she soon relaxed enjoying the scenery and the wind on her face. She looked up and studied Jack's face. He had snow white hair that was tousled up, his eyes were blue and should I mention he was incredibly handsome? Elsa blushed as she looked away hugging him tighter. Soon they landed in front of the castle, Elsa reluctantly removed her hands from Jack as he did the same

"So, I need to go. Anna must be worried" Elsa said edging a bit towards the castle doors, Jack came forward

"I'll walk you to the door" He said smiling warmly, Elsa's heart beat faster as she saw the smile. As they neared the doors Jack tripped on something and fell on Elsa….. okay let's be more accurate, he fell on her lips. Their eyes widened as the fell to the soft snow, both knew they had to pull back but they did nothing.

"Hey Elsa, you out there- ohh" Anna exclaimed as she covered her eyes. Jack and Elsa quickly separated and stood up, both were blushing profusely

"Um I was just looking for Olaf's head, Sven accidentally kicked it and I heard voices so…. I'll just go here" Anna said awkwardly as she walked away

"Hey Anna over here!" Olaf muffled shouts were heard. Half his head was buried into the snow, Anna yanked his head out as his butt came over.

"Whooo! Alright, now who tripped on my head?" Olaf asked as he fixed his head on his body, Jack whistled as he looked anywhere except Olaf…. And Elsa

"Ummm, we're just going in. See you inside Elsa, um nice meeting you Jack" Anna said as she ushered Olaf inside leaving Jack and Elsa alone

"So um, it's nice meeting you Jack" Elsa said stretching out her hand. Jack looked at her before shaking her hand hesitantly

"You too princess" Jack teased, Elsa covered her mouth as she giggled. Jack looked at her confused

"It's queen actually" Jack's mouth dropped as he heard this, yep she was definitely out of his league.

"Well see you soon your highness" Jack joked as he bowed making Elsa laugh. Jack gave her one last smile before flying off

"See you later" Elsa bade goodbye as she entered the castle. Jack took one last look at the castle before flying off, was this the last time he would see Elsa? Maybe not, he would like more kisses from her though. Yeah, this won't be the last time he and Elsa would meet

**Hoped you liked it :D I made a mistake in the first one though, Elsa's hair wasn't white. It's platinum blond according to the wiki…. I think**


End file.
